


THE beginning of iQ feat. VIXX

by Kitty_Lai



Category: VIXX
Genre: Coffee, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Girl Group Debut, M/M, Mentions Of Shonen Ai/Yaoi, Original Character(s), rapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Lai/pseuds/Kitty_Lai
Summary: Once again, Jellyfish entertaiment brought lives of many people together. It has created a new group of four girls, who get to know how troubling it is to be a beginning kpop star.Will the lonely hard work be enough or will they need and accept a big help from their long adored VIXX? Will they become friends? Or maybe something more?Who knows... Let's see where destiny brings them.





	1. VIXX profile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi （＾ｖ＾）This is story about my OCs and their ways of becoming a Kpop stars. They will recieve a help from VIXX members and eventually fall in love. Do not expect something 18+, just a romace. 
> 
> #And there will be mentioned "shonen ai" which is "Boy's love" between Ravi and Joon (My OC's best friend, also my OC lol xD) So if you don't like that, then don't read -_- 
> 
> That's all. I hope you will enjoy this story and don't forget to comment ^*^ It always makes my day better and it helps me to write faster :D 

Birth Name: Cha Hak Yeon  
Stage Name: N  
Birthday: June 30, 1990   
Position: Leader, Lead Dancer, Vocalist  
Height: 180 cm  
Weight: 62 kg  
Blood Type: A

^^^

Birth Name: Jung Taek Woon  
Stage Name: Leo  
Birthday: November 10, 1990   
Position: Main Vocalist  
Height: 183 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Blood Type: O

^^^

Birth Name: Lee Jae Hwan  
Stage Name: Ken  
Birthday: April 6, 1992  
Position: Main Vocalist  
Height: 180 cm  
Weight: 65 kg  
Blood Type: AB

^^^

Birth Name: Kim Won Shik  
Stage Name: Ravi  
Birthday: February 15, 1993  
Position: Main Rapper, Lead Dancer  
Height: 183 cm  
Weight: 65 kg  
Blood Type: O

^^^

Birth Name: Lee Hong Bin  
Stage Name: Hongbin  
Birthday: September 29, 1993   
Position: Vocalist, Face of the Group, Lead Rapper  
Height: 181 cm  
Weight: 62 kg  
Blood Type: B

^^^

Birth Name: Han Sang Hyuk  
Stage Name: Hyuk  
Birthday: July 5, 1995  
Position: Maknae, Vocalist, Main Dancer  
Height: 181 cm  
Weight: 62 kg  
Blood Type: O

  
(づ￣ ³￣)づ ∞ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

Ta Ta Ta :D This pictures show their hairstyles in story :)


	2. iQ profile

Birth Name: Lim Yeon Ra  
Stage Name: Leni  
Birthday: August 8, 1992  
Position: Leader, Lead Vocalist, Face of the Group  
Height: 161 cm  
Weight: 48 kg  
Blood Type: B

^^^

Birth name: Seo Seul Gi   
Stage name: Seulgi  
Birthday: Deceber 16, 1993  
Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper  
Height: 176 cm  
Weight: 51 kg  
Blood Type: O

^^^

Birth name: Park Chan Rin  
Stage name: Chan  
Birthday: February 11, 1995  
Position: Main Vocalist  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
Blood Type: A

^^^

Birth name: Kwon Sung Ra  
Stage name: Lai  
Birthday: June 27, 1995  
Position: Maknae, Lead Dancer, Main Rapper, Sub Vocal  
Height: 163 cm   
Weight: 47 kg  
Blood Type: AB

(づ￣ ³￣)づ ∞ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

Ok...So, I know that the second one (with pink hair) is Gilme, but I've realised it just as I put it here so I didn't want to change it. Pictures of other girls are not mine, I don't know who they are, I just found them on google. XD korean ulzzang girls :)


	3. Other people profiles

Name: Kim Hee Joon   
Nickname: Joonie, Kitten  
Birthday: June 26, 1995  
Height: 178 cm  
Weight: 56 kg  
Blood Type: O

^^^

Name: Hwang Se Jun  
Birthday: March 6, 1973   
Occupation: Jellyfish entertaiment CEO, Composer, Producer

^^^

Name: Laon  
Occupation: VIXX's manager

^^^

Name: Kang Ji Wan  
Birthday: October 31, 1983  
Occupation: iQ's manager  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight: 67 kg  
Blood Type: AB

^^^

Name: Han Ji Soo  
Birthday: September 10, 1988  
Occupation: Receptionist  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 49 kg  
Blood Type: B

^^^

Name: Park Yu Na  
Birthday: May 25, 1985  
Occupation: Receptionist  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
Blood Type: A

 

(づ￣ ³￣)づ ∞ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

Because Hwang Se Jun and Laon are real people and not a fictional characters (I do not own them), I don't know their height, weight, blood type, etc. I could not find it anywhere. 


	4. This is how it started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ∞ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)  
> 
> Here's a first chapter. I'm sorry if there are mistakes and let me know how you like it in comments. Njoy and Nyeong for now（⌒▽⌒）

Lai POV.

"Ugh! Where is it!?" I let out a frustrated sigh. I'm lost. I'm so lost. I've been walking in a circles for 15 minutes now but I don't recognize any building here. I have a really good sense of direction but this is just too much.

"It's easy to find" they say. "Just get of the bus, head towards the direction to your right and walk until you get to the second street to your left. You can't miss it." they say.

Hah. But I did it. I did miss it. Aish! At this rate, I'm going to be late. I scanned the scenery around me again and saw nothing but tall buildings. "Oh my GODNESS!," I shouthed the last word while tangling my hands into my hair, "I'm giving up. Why has this happened to me?"

I looked around desperately and pulled out a phone from the back pocket of my jeans, then unlocked it and turn on GPS. "So, where am I? Dosan-daero 37-gil...? What the heck? How did I...?" Ok, never mind. I will just look up the way to the bus stop where I had messed up. I plugged in earphones, cause there's no need for everyone to know that I'm lost. I put the adress into GPS and started to walk straight ahead.

"After 10 metres turn to your right." GPS suddenly spoke as I was walking for 5 minutes now. I had my eyes fixed on the phone screen so I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I took few steps, then turned right and stopped just before I could bump into wall. I stared blankly at the wall for few seconds then turned back to my phone.

"Igo mwoya!? Andwae! You can't do this to me. You're my only hope..." I was on the edge of total breakdown. I looked around and saw a few people looking at me with a weird expresions. Oh, was I actually talking out loud? I mentally facepalmed and turned, so I was facing the wall again. Dammit Lai. You're so awesome. First, you got lost. Second, you're making a fool of yourself. Just... What are you going to do next? My thoughts were cut of by sudden voice of GPS: "Loading... Turn 360 degrees and go 20 metres straight." Ok, I think I'm gonna cry. I turned off the GPS and sighed really loud.

My eyes scanned the street again as I leaned against that wall. There were few people. Little boy with a cute dog walking down the street, three old women chatting and a tall girl with long, black hair standing in the middle of pavement speaking with someone on the phone. She was wearing blue jeans, big grey hoodie, black cap and Harry Potter like glasses. She was holding a brown paper bag in her arms, which was full of papers and notebooks. I could see that even from here. But what interested me the most was her mentioning Jellyfish entertaiment.

What now? Ask her if she could show me the way to the Jellyfish entertaiment? Hell yeah. Oh, jamkkanman Lai. My lips curved into grin. That's the best idea you've had today. I had an urge to pat myself on the shoulder but I endured it. She ended up the call as I moved closer to her.

"Ehm, jeogiyo..." I called out. She turned around clumsily and   accidentally ripped the paper bag. The papers fell out along with some books. We looked at each other and then crouched down to collect the papers. "Joesonghamnida." She said to me with bowed head. Why is she apologizing? She haven't done anything wrong. "No, I'm the one who should apologozie. I didn't mean to startle you when I suddenly called out to you. " I pilled up the papers on two books and stood up. She gathered the rest and looked at me. "First, you did not startle me," she pouted, "you just surprised me. And second, what did you wanted to ask me about?" She smiled showing her dimples. Kyeopta. That made my bad day.

I smiled. "Oh right. I have to meet with CEO of Jellyfish entertaiment today, but I got lost on my way. And I heard you mentioning something about it while calling. So I assumed you know where it is and I just wanted to ask if you can show me the way?" I tilted my head and smiled innocently. Wait. Me and innocent? Hah. No way.

She examined me with judging expression. "Yeah, I'm a trainee, so I know where it is. Actually I'm heading there too, so we can go together," she smiled and bowed, "Jeoneun Park Chan Rin-imnida. Cheoeum boepgesseumnida." I bowed too. "Kwon Sung Ra-imnida. But please call me Lai. Cheoeum boepgesseumnida."

We started to walk down the street, both of us carrying papers and books. "So why are you going to meet with our CEO, Lai-ssi?" Chan asked. I started to explain how did I get into this situation. "Well, I met one guy from Jellyfish entertaiment the day before yesterday. I had been hanging out with my friends the whole day and one of them had brought that big radio, which you can see in american hip-hop movies or MVs." Chan was scanning the structure of the pavement and noded in response. "We had danced to few songs and had fun. At the end Hee Joon, my friend, had played VIXX's Chained up and I just had to dance to it. It's my favourite VIXX song, so I danced, rapped end even sang," Chan looked at me and grinned," then that man, I think his name was Kang Ji Wan, showed up and gave me his business card. He said that he had an important appointment and I had to call him later-"

"Kang Ji Wan?," I was cut of by Chan's sudden voice, "I know him. Everyone in Jellyfish entertaiment know him. He's been helping us, trainees, with our lessons. Kang PD-nim was supposed to be VIXX's manager when they were near debut, but our CEO replaced him. I don't know why, but he did. So he's just helping where he can. He's a really nice guy," Chan smiled sincerely and looked at her feet again, "Mianhae. I cut you off." I shook my head.

"Kwenchana. So I called him in the evening and he said I had potencial and asked if I didn't want to be an idol. Like I've never thought about being an idol, but I talked about it with my parents and they approved." Truth is that we had a really long conversation about it. Dad was against it at first, because he didn't want his first born daughter, well his only daughter, because I have one younger brother, to be showing herself to fans and stuff. But mom stopped his speech in the middle and told me, that I had talent and I was good at dancing, so I had to decide if I want to be and idol or not. She said that they will support me no matter what.

"So I called Kang Ji Wan again yesterday and he told me the details, like I have to record a video of myself singing, rapping, dancing, acting, etc. and send it to his email. He set up an appointment with CEO for today at 11:00 am and here I am. Well, I should be in Jellyfish ent. building, but never mind. I'm really glad that you're helping me." as I said that, Chan suddenly turned to her left. She's so fast. But I'm so happy that she was willing to help me. And I've even made a new friend.

"That building in front of us is Jellyfish entertaiment. And I'm really glad I could help you." she smiled brightly and checked her phone. "10:50." "We're on time." I looked at confused Chan. "I know why I rode an earlier bus." I grinned and she seemed to understand. As we neared the entrance we noticed a person standing there, doing something on their phone. "Oh, Kang PD-nim." Chan shouted and waved him. We got closer to him and I bowed. "Annyeonghaseyo."

"Oh annyeonghaseyo Chan-ah, Sung Ra-yah. You're here. And right on time." he stated and smiled. "Ne~" I answered and looked him in the eyes. (A/N: Dunno if this sentence is right.) "Ok, I will go inside to do my stuff," Chan said and I handed her my pile of papers, "so annyeong." She made 2 steps then turned around and looked at me. "And Lai-yah," she smiled," good luck." "Gomawo." I smiled too and bowed. I turned my attention back to Kang PD-nim. He flashed me encouraging smile. "Ready?" I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

^^^

Dictionary ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ  
Aish! - Oh, crap! / Oh no!   
Igo mwoya? - What's this?  
Andwae! - No way!  
Jamkkanman. - Hold on. / Wait. / Just a minute.  
Jeogiyo? - Excuse me?  
Joesonghamnida. - I'm sorry. (Formal way)  
Kyeopta. - Cute.  
Jeoneun (name)-imnida. - My name is ...  
Cheoeum boepgesseumnida. - Nice to meet you!  
Mianhae. - I'm sorry. (Informal way)  
Kwenchana. - It's okey.   
Annyeonghaseyo. - Hello.  
Ne. - Yes. / Yeah.  
Annyeong. - Bye. / Goodbye.  
Gomawo. - Thanks. (Informal way)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is written in english, but they are talking in korean. So if the characters (VIXX or iQ members) say something in english, it will be written in ITALIC. Lai also speaks fluently japanese, so if she speaks japanese, it will also be written in ITALIC, but I will write that it's in japanese, not english. LoL (＞ｙ＜) I hope it's not too complicated.

Lai POV.

We entered the building and I looked around. My jaw dropped open in awe. From outside it looked like a small, cute building, but the entrance hall inside was huge. On my right was a reception, on the left two black couches that were facing each other, two leather armchairs, each on the other side of a coffee table.

Behind the reception desk was sitting a woman in her 30s I guess, typing something on her computer. When me and Kang PD-nim came closer to the desk, she stoped her actions and looked up. I bowed in 90 degrees angle and greeted her with a smile. She nodded her head in appreciation and that was all. When she noticed Kang PD-nim, her lips formed a big smile. "Annyeong, Ji Wan-ssi."

"Good morning, Yu Na-sshi. You should properly greet and introduce yourself to this young girl too," Kang PD-nim smiled bitterly and gestured his right hand towards me, "because if everything sticks to the plan, you will see her almost every day." He finished his sentence and pierced her with his cold, brown eyes.

She stood up immediately: "Oh, where are my maners," she blushed from embarrassment, "annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Park Yu Na-imnida." She bowed in 90 degrees angle.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Kwon Sung Ra-imnida." I did not bow in 90 degrees angle again nor smile. I did not care, I just stared at her with poker face. She pissed me off and ruined my good mood. Kang PD-nim snorted when he noticed my reactions and led me past reception desk to an elevator, completely ignoring that annoying woman.

We got into an elevator and he pressed the highest button. I was looking at my feet. "She's always like that." Kang PD-nim suddenly spoke and I looked at him, "Always rude to everyone new or kids around here. She's polite only when she sees me or our CEO. It's getting on my nerves. Just wait until you meet Kim Ji Soo, the other receptionist here. She's like an angel, total opposite." He smiled and patted my back. I just nodded.

"Kwenchana? You suddenly became so quiet." he looked at me worriedly. "Ye~. I'm just getting a bit nervous and that Yu Na pissed me off. Not really a good combination." I grunted. Kang PD-nim sent me a reassuring smile and got out of the elevator. I followed behind him, feeling my heart starting to beat faster. He stopped at the last door in corridor and I almost bumped into his back, but fortunately I managed to stop.

"Ready?"   
"Ye~." I took a deep breath as Kang PD-nim knocked on the door. We heard muffled "Come in", so we entered.

Kang PD-nim pushed the door open, let me walk in first, closed them and with a silent "Stay here.", walked over to the CEO, who was standing in front of big france window, staring at the scenery outside.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I've brought the girl you had requested for." Kang PD-nim bowed and pointed his left hand at my direction. I was so nervous that I didn't even care what they were saying. They were whispering something to each other and I looked around the office again.

Everything in this room was in black and grey. I liked that. On the left were shelves from black wood, full of books and filles. In the middle were two leather, black couches facing each other, glass coffee table between them and two armchair of the same material as the couches, but in grey colour. It looked just the same as the couches in the entrace hall. On the right side, instead of wall was france window. In front of window was CEO's desk, with piles of papers and filles, leather armchair for CEO to sit and work and two black chairs for guests.

"Sung Ra-yah, come here." Kang PD-nim waved his hand and pointed to the chairs in front of CEO's desk. CEO was already sitting in his armchair. I came closer to him and bowed: "Annyeonghasimnikka. Jeoneun Kwon Sung Ra-imnida. Cheoeum boepgesseumnida." He was scanning me with a strict poker face. I was starting to worry about my choice of clothing for this interview. But it's not like I had something better to wear anyway.

_~Flashback~_

"Hee Joonnie~. What should I wear?" I was lying on my bed as I asked my best friend. Hee Joon was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me. "Clothes." He smirked and I shot him that 'Don't fuck with me' face and he laughed. "Be serious. You know how frustrated I am right now? How nervous I am?" I tangled my fingers in my hair and pulled.

"Hajima," he took my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes, "OK then, so what about some dress?"   
"I don't have any." I said bluntly.  
"Then some skirt?" he raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't have any." I shrugged.  
Hee Joon sighed dramatically and let go of my hands. "What the hell. Are you even girl?" "Yes, I am. Unfortunately." I said and sent him a meaningful glare while grinning. "Yeah. So then I think some jeans, shirt and blazer will be the best." he said quickly avoiding my gaze.

I let that be and thought about what he said. Jeans, shirt and blazer? That sounded good. I smiled wider and went to my wardrobe. I picked up black skinny jeans. I started to strip my sweatpants. "Jesus. You know that here is a boy with you and you just start to casually strip your clothes?" he asked mockingly and pretended to cover his eyes with his palm, but he was still looking between his fingers. "Don't speak like we were strangers and you don't even like girls." I shrugged and looked at him with 'I know what you did there' face. "Hah. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean that I don't look at girls." he pouted and lied down on my bed.

"What the hell. Of course YOU don't look at girls." I laughed. "But still, I'm a boy with raging hormones." He looked at the ceiling and I started to laugh my ass off. Oh boy, how I love him.

I put the jeans on and looked inside my wardrobe to look for some shirt. But the problem was... "I don't have any shirt." I said out loud and heard Hee Joon sigh. "You're unbelievable!" he shouted and then murmured, "but that's why I love you." He said it so quietly I nearly didn't catch it. But I did and smiled at him. "Wait here."

I ran out of my room to my parent's bedroom. I opened my mom's wardrobe and looked inside. "Shirt, shirt, shirt." I found a white, plain, a bit oversized shirt. I smiled triumphantly and went back to my room.

As I was walking in I took my sweatshirt off. "Unteachable." Hee Joon smirked and I sticked out my tongue. I put on the shirt and grabbed my most favourite black, bit ovesized blazer with leather collar. I put it on, made few adjustments and walked closer to the Hee Joon. "So?" I asked to get his attention. He stood up from my bed, walked around me with scanning expression. "I'm a fashion god." he stated with a smile bigger than a Cheshire's Cat. I laughed: "Yes, you are." "But it would have not looked so good if I hadn't have such a perfect model. You're beautiful and absolutely going to be next kpop idol. Just wear that grey, ankle converse tomorrow." he smiled wider and hugged me. I tiptoed and hugged him tighter: "Awe~ You're such a sweetheart."

_~Flashback ends~_

"Yes. Please sit down." CEO said and I sat down on the chair with Kang PD-nim sitting next to me on my right side. "So as you know, I'm the CEO of Jellyfish entertaiment. My name is Hwang Se Jun. I heard quite a lot about you from Kang PD. He thinks that you are talented. Do you think that too?" he looked me straight in the eyes and I slightly smiled even thought I was scared. "Well, I don't know if I'm talented, but I'm working hard." CEO Hwang smiled at my statement and the atmosphere loosened up. I noticed Kang PD-nim staring out of the window in front of us.

"I've watched your videos and I have to admit that you're amazing. Your dancing skills are awesome and your rapping too. I guess singing isn't your strongest quality, but that doesn't matter for now. We can work on that later." My face showed a hurt expession. CEO noticed that and smiled: "I did not say that you can't sing. I just said that it is not as good as your rapping or dancing. But with some training it will be better." I nodded a bit relieved.

"Back to the topic. So what I'm trying to say is, that I have chosen 3 girls that are about to debut. They are really awesome, but they are missing something. And that is you. Your dancing skills and rapping." Mr. Hwang was talking slowly and I tried to consume it all. "So I'm asking you. Do you want to be a kpop star and debut under our entertaiment with the other 3 girls?" They both looked at me and I just stared at the black wood of the desk in front of me.

"Well, I would love to, but what about a trainee period?" I asked and looked at the Mr. Hwang again. "We would have to skip that. You would have to learn with and from other girls as the time pass. But I know you will do just fine." He sent me a big smile. "Well then. Yes, I would love to be a kpop star and debut under Jellyfish entertaiment." I proclaimed as CEO and Kang PD-nim triumphantly smiled.

~ _Timeskip~_  brought to you by blushing Leo, cuz I really don't know what people do at such interview xD

I was talking with CEO for 15 more minutes and then Kang PD-nim escorted me back to the entrance hall. "So go home now and pack up your things. Clothes, make-up, plushies. Everything, that you'll need in your new dorm." he smiled brightly and I nodded. "I will come for you tomorrow at 10am so be ready. You can wear more comfortable clothes tomorrow. And by the way, your necklace is tangled in your hair." he extended his hand to help me, but I refused. "That's OK. I can do that alone. You have to quickly return to the CEO anyway. Thank you for everything." I smiled as Kang PD-nim looked at me, then shrugged. He waved me and got into the elevator again.

I started to walk as I was fighting with my necklace. I disconnect it and tried to untangle my hair from it. It was an easy process, because it was my daily routine. I held my necklace in hand while I was fixing my hair. I was looking at the ground under my feet. Suddenly I bumped into something firm and was falling down. I felt tight grip around my left arm and waist. Shock was written all over my face as I tried to stood up straight.

"Kwenchanayo?" someone asked in a soft, gentle voice. Jamkkanman! I know that voice. I looked up to see if my anticipation was right. My eyes scanned the person standing in front of me and I held my breath. It was Jung Taek Woon. VIXX's main vocalist, Leo. OK, Lai. Just don't do anything stupid. You're expert in that, but not now.

When I wasn't saying anything for a while, just staring at Leo, Ravi, who was standing beside him, tilted his head to the left and gently touched my shoulder: "Hej, Leo-hyung asked if you are OK." I woke up from the trance and bowed deeply: " _Sumimasen. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really sorry."_ I bluntly spoke japanese 'cause I'm korean. Yeah, my logic. I mentally facepalmed and ran out of there as fast as possible.

Leo POV.

I was walking down the entrance hall with Ravi, who was talking nonstop, but I didn't listen to what he was saying at all. I was lookig at the ground before my feet. I suddenly looked up, just before I felt someone bump into me. It was a girl and the sudden clash made her fall backwards. I grabbed her arm with my one hand and her waist with other without thinking. She looked at me with shocked expession as she stood straight.

"Kwenchanayo?" I asked her, but she was staring at me without movement. She wasn't saying anything for a while. Seriously, what's with this girl? "Hej, Leo-hyung asked if you are OK." Ravi touched her shoulder. She blinked once, twice and bowed swiftly and deeply. " _Sumimasen_ …" she spoke in japanese and I did not expect that. Wasn't she a korean? Well, maybe not. As I managed to proceed what had happened, she was no longer there. I looked around, only to find Ravi staring at the entrance door.

"What did just happen?" I asked surprised and looked at him. He just shrugged and started walking towards the elevator. I wanted to follow him, but I noticed something glittering on the floor. I crouched down and grabbed it. It was an infinity necklace with a clear crystal. "Lai~" I read the name out loud and rubbed my thumb over it.

I turned around that I will go chase that girl and give it back to her, but Ravi's voice stopped me: "Leo-hyung. Come here quickly, the elevator is here. And at this rate we will be late and N-hyung will be angry." I showed the necklace into my jean pocket and walked over to him. Maybe I will meet her again or I will just ask Ji Soo-yah on the reception later.

We walked inside our practice room. "Hey guys. Where were you? N-hyung started to worry." Hyuk asked immediately as he saw us. "Leo wanted coffee so I had to go with him." Ravi smirked at looked at my direction. I shot him a death glare and walked to my backpack. Ravi did not mention that girl, so I'm not going either. I put the necklace inside my wallet as Hakyeon walked inside. "Oh, here you are, guys. OK, we're all, so let's continue practising." He said as we all groaned. This is going to be a long day.

^^^

Dictionary ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ  
Hajima. - Don't or Stop it  
Sumimasen. - I'm sorry. (In japanese)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ∞ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)


	6. Packing to a new dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing something here in italic and then I realised that it's kinda hard to distinguish what is written in italic and what is not. So as I wrote before, what they say in english will be written in italic, but it will also be underlined.
> 
> Aand~ I might take long to update, 'cuz there's the part of meeting the other girls and I don't know how to write that (╯︵╰,) But I'll find a way, don't worry (ノ^o^)ノ   
> ALSO~ YOU CAN FIND THIS STORY AT WATTPAD UNDER THE NAME Kitty_Lai AND AT ASIANFANFICS UNDER THE NAME Kwon_SungRa (^_−)☆  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I don't know. I mean like is here someone who reads and likes this?

**This is my dog, who's behaving like a cat. His name is Cody~ and our relationship is as the same as relationship of Lai and Biscuit in the story xD**

 

Lai POV.

I bent down and put hands on my knees. I was panting hard as I realised that I had been running the whole way from Jellyfish entertaiment building to the bus stop. What had happened there?  _Sumimasen_? Really? What am I? Japanese? Oh god, Lai! You're just... Aish!!

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It's 11:45. The interview ended sooner that I had expected. I dialled my mom. "Hey sweetie. What's up?" She said in a cheerful voice. "The interview is over now. Where are you?" I asked. "I'm in the café. Should I come for you? Where are you now?" "Yeah. Dosan Park-Horim Art Center Bus Station." I read from the departure board. "OK. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Wait for me." "Well no, I will stop a helicopter and go home alone." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. One old woman standing near me looked at me with 'Wtf' face as I mentioned the helicopter. I looked at her with 'What!?' face and she immediately looked away. "Haha. You're funny." mom pretended to laugh, "I'm heading there now. See ya later." "Yeah." I hung up with a sigh as I leaned against street lamp.

I moved my right hand somewhere bit lower than my collarbone to touch my necklace. I couldn't feel the cold metal under my fingers and I started to slightly panic. What? Where is it? Where is my necklace? And then I remembered. When Leo had yanked my arm to keep me from falling, I dropped the necklace in surprise.

"Aish!" I made a troubled expession. I don't have time to go back there and find it now. Haa~. I'll go look for it tomorrow, when I will be there. I watched passing cars as I waited. 15 minutes passed quickly and I saw familiar red car heading to the bus stop, where it stopped.

"Hey sweetie. So tell me everything." Mom greeted me the same as when we were calling as soon as I got inside. "Hey mom." I greeted her too and told her everything what had happened.

"Yeah. So in the end Kang PD-nim escorted me to the entrance hall and told me to pack up my things, so I can move to a dorm." I said with excitement, but then my mood dropped as I remembered the incident with Leo and Ravi.

"That's awesome, no? So why that sad face?" Mom smiled and shot me a quick glance, but then fixed her eyes on the road again. "Yeah, that's great. I'm really happy about that. But I remembered what happend next and that is not that cool." I sighed. "What happened?" Mom asked worried. "My necklace got tangled in my hair. I untangled it and kept in my hand as I was walking out of the building. But I bumped into someone. I'm sure you won't guess who it was...," she couldn't even react as I continued, "It was Leo. VIXX's main vocalist Leo." "And… that is bad? I mean like yeah, you bumped into him, but you got to meet your idol." Mom shrugged. "Mom, of course that's not bad. The worst thing is, when he asked me if I had been OK, I answered him in japanese." I shouted with tears in corners of my eyes. "Why?" Mom tried not to laugh and I pouted. "Dunno. It was reflex." "Don't worry. It will be OK." she stroked my thigh. The rest of journey was in silent.

~ _Timeskip_ ~

It was 5 pm and I was in my room with Hee Joon, who was helping me with packing my stuff. We were sitting on my bed, folding my clothes and putting it inside big, dark blue suitcase.

"So you met VIXX LR." he said for a hundred time today. I nodded. "And you bumped into Leo and Ravi touched your shoulder… And then you spoke in japanese." he burst out laughing and I threw my dog-pillow plushie on him. He caught it and hugged it. "Anyway, I'm so jealous of you. I want Ravi to touch me too." he pouted and sighed. "Ugh, stop it. I don't need to know all your wet dreams." I said with pretended disgust, but failed and laughed, and he threw the plushie back at me.

I was happy that he didn't notice I lost the necklace that he had given me or maybe he had, but did not question it. We started to laugh, when we heard a knock.

"Hey, Joonnie. I came to tell that your father is here." mom peeked into the room with a smile. "Yeah. Gomawo." Joon stoop up from bed and patted my dog's head. My dog was sleeping on my bed with his head on my pillow, and didn't even bother to move. I followed Joon downstairs. "Oh, here's our new-found star, that's even more beautiful than yesterday." Hee Joon's dad smiled as he saw me. "Hah. Thank you." I smiled too. "Dad, stop it. You're embarrassing me." Hee Joon pretended to be mad as he walked to the entrace door to put on his shoes. "What? How can you say that to your own father." "Normally." Hee Joon turned towards me and I hugged him.

"I will come tomorrow at 9 am." he said. "You're going to wake up so early because of me? I'm honored." I laughed. "Stop it. I won't see you for a long time when you will live in a dorm." "But you can visit me in the Jellyfish entertaiment anytime. Even if it will be only for a few minutes." He smiled and hugged me again. "Come on, Joonnie. We have to go." Hee Joon's dad called from outside. "See ya tomorrow." I said as Hee Joon nodded and went inside his dad's car.

I closed the entrance door and started to walk upstairs. My mom's voice stopped me from doing so: "Do you need any help with packing?" She stroked my arm. "No, thanks." I smiled. "OK then. I'll call you when dinner's ready." And she disappeared into the kitchen.

I closed the door of my room and sighed loudly. How am I going to survive without Hee Joon by my side? Somehow. I lay down on my bed facing my dog. He was looking at me. "Hey Biscuit, will you miss me?" I asked him. He moved his head away from me and sighed. "No? Thought so." I smiled sadly. Yeah, this is our love-hate relationship. I love him, but he hates me. He shows his affection to me only when I have food.

I grabbed my phone and decided to play some songs, because the room was so silent. I chose O.K from B1A4 (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=839DdUWbeLw). I found out about this song just few days ago, but I fell in love with it immediately. It has that funky vibe and it takes away the bad feelings. I returned to packing as I was singing along.

I finished after one hour and sighed loudly. "That's it." I zipped both my suitcases. "Sweetie. Dinner's ready." Mom said as she opened the door of my room. "Have you already finished?" She asked surprised, when she had seen the zipped suitcases in the middle of my room. "Yeah. But I have two suitcases. Is that too much?" I asked, suddenly worried. "No, it's just enough." Mom sent me a reassuring smile, waved her hand and went down. I followed her.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was so tasty." I said as I stood up after everyone had finished eating. "You're welcome." Mom smiled. It was 7 pm as we moved to the living room to watch some film and spent our last evening together.

At 9 pm my 12-year-old brother went to sleep and I went to the bathroom to have a shower. When I finished, I dried my hair, dressed in my pijamas and sat on my bed. "My last night here." I whispered as I was looking around my room. I lay down on my bed and cover myself up. Biscuit has curled up near my feet under the comforter. I stared at the ceiling for a while and then drifted off to sleep. 

_~_ _Timeskip_ , Next morning~

"I told her that I will come at 9, and she's still sleeping. Tsch." I heard someone's voice and felt a mattress bend. I stirred under a comforter and opened my eyes slightly to look at the person who had woken me up. It was Hee Joon. "Wha? What time is it?" I asked sleepily. " _Cute~_ ," he smiled and I covered my head with the comforter, "It's 9 o'clock. Rise and shine, sleepyhead! Today's a big day!" Joon said cheerfully and tried to pull away the comforter. I groaned as he pushed the comforter away: "Ppalli ireona!~" Cold breeze surrounded my body and I shivered.

"OK. I'm up." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Great. Dress up and go down to have breakfast." Joon smiled and went downstairs. "Yes mom." I mumbled to myself. I got off my bed, took clothes that I had prepared in the evening and went to the bathroom. I did my morning routine and dressed up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark grey, oversized sweatshirt, which had previously been Hee Joon's, but he had given it to me, cause I liked it very much and white jeans with ripped tights and the edges of the ripped parts were stained black. " _Nice_." I smiled and walked downstairs.

"Oh, here you are. It took you so long, that I thought you fell asleep again." Joon teased me as he bit of off his toast with butter and jam. "What? It didn't take me more that 10 minutes." I said and sat down on the chair opposite Joon as my mom handed me a mug. "Here's your cappuccino. And we ran out of jam." "Kwenchana. Gomawo." I smiled and took one gulp of the light brown liquid. "Oh no. We're like Jimin!" Joon said and pretended to sob. "Why?" Mom asked confused and spread butter on my toast. I put the mug down on the table. "'Cuz we have no jams." I answered as we started to laugh with Hee Joon. "Oh. You and your jokes." Mom said with faked fed-'upness and went to the living room with a big smile on her face.

I sat with Joonie in the kitchen for the next half an hour. We were chatting about a lot of stuff, when the bell rang. I went to open the door. "Good morning, Sung Ra-yah." Kang PD-nim smiled when I opened. "Good morning. Come in." I said and made some space for him to get in. "I need to talk with your parents for a while, that's why I came a bit sooner," Ji Wan explained when he had noticed that I was checking the time, "so go fetch your luggage and wait for me." Mom took him to the living room and I grabbed Joons hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Oh man. That's Kang Ji Wan? Your manager? He's so hot." Hee Joon squeaked when he closed the door. "I know." I smirked and grabbed my black backpack, that had VIXX logo on it and was full of things that I might need later and the smaller suitcase. Joon grabbed the bigger suitcase and stomped out of my room quickly to go look at Kang PD-nim again. Gosh, he's behaving like a teenage girl in love. I looked around my room if I had everything and headed down myself.

I put down the suitcase near the entrance door and stepped into the living room. My parents were sitting on a couch, looking at some papers that were on a coffee table and listening to what Kang PD-nim was saying. Hee Joon was sitting opposite Ji Wan in a recliner and staring at him without blinking. I walked over to Joon and sat on the arm of the recliner. I put my hand over his shoulders for a better stability and whispered into his ear: "Stop drooling." He woke up from his trance and gently hit my side with his elbow. "I was not drooling." He whispered back and I laughed softly.

I looked at Kang PD-nim too. He was wearing dark blue jeans, white V-neck T-shirt and black unzipped sweatshirt. So much for an early a bit colder october weather. I felt Joon slightly hit my side: "Stop drooling." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I gently smacked his head and we laughed. Kang PD-nim looked at our direction and smiled at us. I smiled too.

Ji Wan started to talk again, but I just stared at his moving lips. I could hear his voice, but I didn't get the meaning of his words. I could feel my heart beating faster and anxiety finding it's way to me. I started to feel nervous.

To get myself busy and relieve my stress, I went to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and drank it. As I was putting the glass on the table I suddenly remembered something. I opened one of our kitchen cabinets, moved aside some tea caddies and smiled as I saw my secret hiding of chewing gums. I had there total of 5 packs of mint chewing gums, so I grabbed them all, moved those caddies back and closed the cabinet. I opened one pack and put one chewing gum inside my mouth.

"Hey! You meanie. Share!" I heard someone said and when I turned around I saw Joon pouting. I smiled and gave him one chewing gum: "Here." "Gomawo." He smiled happily and I walked over to my backpack, that was near entrance door and put all chewing gum packs inside.

We returned to the living room and sat on the same place as before. Kang PD-nim was talking for a few more minutes, when my brother suddenly burst into the living room: "Mom? Have you seen my-" He fell silent when he saw Kang PD-nim. "Oh, annyeonghaseyo." He bowed politely and Ji Wan nodded.

I stood up, put hand around his shoulders and lead him upstairs. "What do you need? I will help you." I smiled and he started explaining how he can't find his PC games after mom had cleaned his room. I nodded and helped him find them. It took few minutes, but we managed to find them. "Lai-yah, Shi Ji-yah, Come down." We heard our mom call and we headed downstairs.

Entrance door were wide open and Kang PD-nim with Joon were next to Kang PD-nim's car, putting my suitcases inside car boot. I put on my grey converse, grabbed my backpack and walked outside. Then I turned back and hugged my mom. "I will miss you." She said as she hugged me tighter. "Me too. But I will call you." I sadly smiled. Then I hugged my dad, who said the same thing, but added 'Good Luck'.

"I will miss you so much." I said to my lil bro as I squeezed him in a bone crushing hug. "Yeah. But I won't miss you." He answered simply. I looked at him with hurt expession. When he noticed that I was about to cry he said quickly: "I was joking. Of cours I will miss you." He hugged me again.

I then leaned away and took Biscuit into my arms and kissed his head. "I will miss you the most." I said to him and was about to kiss him for a hundred time already when he growled at me. So I just nuzzled with him and then put him down.

Joon walked over to me and hugged me. "I will see you later. Dunno when it will be, but I promise that I will come to visit you. Till that time, I'm going to miss you like crazy." He said and I hugged him even tighter. "Yeah. But either way, you can call me anytime."

Then I leaned away, walked over to Ji Wan's car and sat on passenger seat. I smiled and waved to everyone. They waved back and Kang PD-nim cranked up an engine. I sighed loudly. Ji Wan looked at me, but then glued his gaze on the road before us. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. "Who? Hee Joon? No. He's just my friend. We're like twins." I said as I looked at Kang PD-nim. He nodded in understatement: "Great, because you know that kpop idols are banned from dating." "Yeah, I know." I said. "But they date anyway." Ji Wan laughed and I smiled too and looked outside the windown on my right.

A few minutes of silence had passed, when I sighed loudly. "What are you thinking about?" Kang PD-nim asked. I looked at myself in a side mirror: "That they will hate me cause I wasn't a trainee." "Oh, please. Why would they? You weren't a trainee, but you were working hard your own way. So cheer up, okay?" Ji Wan smiled and patted my thigh in a reassuring manner. That made me smile too. "Ne~" I nodded.

Kang PD-nim turned on the radio. The first thing we heard was: " _I'm in the zone~ Real CLC, go~_ _._ " I immediately recognized that it was CLC - Hobgoblin and started to sing. Well, more like I started to rap, but I sang too. I totally didn't care about the reaction of Ji Wan, but when I slightly glanced at him, I saw him laughing. The rest of journey continued like this with 5 more songs.

"You can leave your backpack here. We will return here soon enough." Kang PD-nim told me as he had been parking the car. I nodded and pulled out my phone. When I got out of the car I opened the car boot and put my backpack inside. I closed it, Ji Wan locked the car and we went inside.

We were walking past reception when I remembered something. "Wait a second." I said to Kang PD-nim as I walked over to the reception desk. "Excuse me," I smiled as a young woman, who wasn't Park Yu Na by the way, looked at me, "Haven't you seen an infinity necklace with a name on it? I was here yesterday and I accidentally dropped it somewhere around there." I montioned my hand to that area. She shook her head after a while of thinking. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen it. But should I ask someone else? I can-" "No, that's okay, " I interrupted her, "There's no need for that. Kamsahamnida." I slightly bowed my head and walked over to Ji Wan. We got on the elevator. "What was that about?" He asked as he pressed the elevator button. I hesitated to tell him at first, but I ended up telling him the whole thing about VIXX LR and my necklace anyway.

By the time we got off the elevator Ji Wan was laughing his ass off: "Why japanese?" "Mollayo, " I rolled my eyes, "Don't laugh." It's not funny, it's frustrating." Ji Wan tried to suppress his laughter, but failed and started to laugh even more. I couldn't keep my angry face and started to grin. Wow, he sure knows how to make your mood better. "Okay. I'm sorry. But it's funny." He stated as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I'm happy that I was able to entertain you." I said sarcastically as we got in front of a door. Kang PD-nim took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he opened the door and let me walk in first.

^^^

Dictionary ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ  
Gomawo. - Thank you. (Informal)  
Ppalli ireona. - Wake up quickly.  
Kwenchana. - That's okay.  
Annyeonghaseyo. - Hello.  
Kamsahamnida. - Thank you. (Formal)  
Mollayo. - I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ∞ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)  
> Let me know how you liked it in comments :3


End file.
